The processing of animal hides to produce leather is an ancient art, and today it is a very mature industry. Excellent references to the chemistry of leather manufacture by McLauglin, G. D., et al, The Chemistry of Leather Manufacture, Reinhold Publishing Corp, N.Y. (1945), and collagen reactivity by Gustavson, K. H., The Chemistry and Reactivity of Collagen, Academic Press Inc., N.Y. (1956), date from the 1940's and 1950's, and are still basic descriptions of the art practiced today. The name "collagen" is derived from the Greek word for glue, as is the term "colloid" which means "gluelike" in Greek.
Skin is composed of four distinct layers, which are, proceeding from outside-in: (1) a thin outer layer of epithelium termed the "epidermis", which is rich in the protein keratin, not collagen; (2) a dense collagen-rich layer, termed the "dermal" or "grain" layer, also called in the older literature the "thermostat" layer; (3) a thicker layer of less-dense, collagen-rich connective tissues, termed the "corium" layer; and (4) an inner layer of "subcutaneous tissue", known to the tanner as "flesh", by which the skin is attached to the underlying tissue.
Although hides may merely be "cured" in salt and/or other biocidal solutions to stop microbial degradation, many hides that are intended for use in leather manufacture are "limed", that is, soaked in a saturated solution of hydrated lime (calcium hydroxide) and water. The liming process initiates the loosening of the epidermis and the subcutaneous layer, and is the first step in the dehairing process. After liming is complete, the hair, epidermis, and any residual flesh, fat and surface muscles are removed by mechanical scraping, and the dermal layer is mechanically cut, along with enough of the corium layer to give the final leather its required thickness, from the remaining inner corium layer.
In leather-making the primary interest is on the dense collagen-rich dermal layer, which is about 25% of the thickness of the corium layer. During the process of leather-making, the dermal tissue receives separate chemical and tanning treatments to stabilize the collagen structure.
The residual portion of the corium layer that is separated from the dermal layer is termed the "limed split" and is a by-product waste of the leather manufacturing process. It is these limed splits that become, for example, the collagen-rich feedstock for sausage casing production, and that have been used as the source of collagen for the examples herein.
During the liming process, the skin imbibes and binds water, and becomes highly swollen; in the process it acquires a very alkaline pH of about 12.5. The chemistry of the liming process is quite well understood. Prior to further leather processing, and in the collagen production process considered here, the skins must be "delimed" by soaking in acid or salt solutions.
Recycling of cellulosic materials to preserve natural resources and reduce costs is presently a desirable environmental objective. The recycled cellulosic materials are preferably used to replace end products where virgin cellulosic materials have historically been used. Unfortunately, products made from recycled cellulosic materials usually have physical characteristics that differ from those made from virgin materials. One of these important characteristics is strength which is often significantly reduced.
Previous attempts to provide increased strength to paper include that disclosed in the patent to Young, U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,593. Young describes a mechanical method for isolating preexisting gelled collagen fibers, not an enzymatic method for solubilizing the collagen as in the present invention. This patent describes a method for removing fat from collagen. The collagen is mechanically treated by beating in an acid solution but remains insoluble. The insoluble mechanically treated collagen was then combined with cellulose beaten pulp and made into paper sheets.
A French journal article by G. Sauret et al, Le collagne ans la fabrication du papier, Revue A.T.P.I., Vol 33, No. 8, Octobre 1979, pp 374-365, discloses a mechanical method using a Turmix-Waring blender for preparing collagen. The mechanically treated collagen is insoluble. It is combined with cellulose pulp and made into paper sheets.
In contrast, the present invention uses a method that combines small amounts of soluble collagen with cellulosic material as further described herein.